The present invention relates to vehicles, and more particularly to vehicle safety alarms for warning bystanders when the vehicle is shifted into reverse gear.
Because of the danger to personnel in areas where large vehicles such as trucks, crawler tractors, heavy duty bulldozers, graders, agricultural and industrial tractors, and other machines are being used, as at construction sites, alarms are often provided on such vehicles to warn of backward motion of the vehicles. The lack of rearward visibility from such machinery, together with the high noise level that usually exists in areas where such machinery is in use, produces a very hazardous environment, and accordingly Federal health and safety regulations require the provision of an adequate audible warning device on this type of equipment.
Many such alarm systems have been provided for this purpose, but a need still exists for a highly reliable, damage-resistant, heavy duty alarm that will produce a suitable signal and which is adaptable for use on all vehicles. Further, such a device should be easily attached for convenient, reliable operation, and should be sufficiently economical to insure availability to machine operators and owners.